


Sweden x Reader: Growing In Love...Part 3 (Lemon)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3, F/M, Growing, Insert, Lemon, Love, Sweden - Freeform, in, part, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! If you liked this work or wanted to read the rest of the story you can go to my dA page here: <br/>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	Sweden x Reader: Growing In Love...Part 3 (Lemon)

It had been a week now since your forced breakup with Sweden…well at least it was forced in your eyes; as far as Sweden knew, you just simply didn't want him anymore. After you ran away, Sweden had gone home feeling worse than he ever had in his entire life. Finland had been there when he got home of course, all excited to hear the details about the proposal and your acceptance. Of course that wasn't the news Sweden presented the Finn with, and the small, cheerful blonde had looked positively heartbroken because of it. How could he not be? His best friend suddenly lost the girl he loved more than anything.   
  
After giving Finland a brief explanation, Sweden didn't even stay around to listen to Finland's apologies to him and the words of comfort he tried to offer; he just headed to his room. He didn't bother taking off his clothes as he laid on top of the covers. He just laid there…he didn't cry…he didn't do anything. Everything just hurt too much to even react. He felt like crawling in a hole and dying. He hadn't even known that he could feel so absolutely dead on the inside…it was like he had just lost his reason to live.   
  
For the next six days, Sweden didn't do much. He only came out of his room when he absolutely had to. He barely ate a thing; in fact if Finland didn't guilt him into eating at least a little something, he probably wouldn't have consumed a thing. He could barely sleep at night and slept on and off during the day. It was unbelievable how much he had changed just because of one single thing. If anyone was asked about Sweden's current state of being, they would have immediately said that they had never seen anything like it before, especially from someone like him.   
  
Now though, seven days after the damage, Sweden was feeling something a little different from the usual depression; a sense of determination. He was determined to find out exactly WHY you had broken up with him. Normally Sweden was pretty much a go with the flow kind of guy but your explanation for breaking up with him was just unacceptable. You just didn't want to be with him anymore? That was bullshit. There had to be more to it than that. If you were going to break up with him on your one year anniversary, you were going to need a better explanation than that to justify your cause.   
  
Finally feeling up to heading for your house, Sweden tried to make himself more presentable than he had been the past few days before heading to the front door.   
  
"Eh? Su-san? Where are you going?" Finland asked, blinking a few times.   
  
Sweden was going out? The guy had turned into a shut in for the most part and now he was suddenly dressed and ready to go?   
  
"______________'s." was all Sweden said.   
  
Finland was shocked to say the least. He blinked a few times in surprise. He was really going to go to your house?   
  
After the initial surprise though, Finland's shocked expression turned into a soft smile. "Good luck, Su-san."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing at your doorstep, Sweden felt like he was about to have a damn heart attack. What was he supposed to do now? Well knocking would be the most normal thing to do…  
  
Sweden mentally slapped himself. Knock? Seriously? Oh yeah. THAT was gonna work. Let's see…ex-boyfriend knocks at door…girl sees ex-boyfriend…girl adds ten more locks to the front door. Yeah…good plan. Should he just go in? No then he'd just be like some creepy rapist stalker who climbs in people's windows. So…what? Maybe…maybe he should just go home…I mean, were you even going to really tell him? No. He had come all this way and he DID deserve an explanation.   
  
After thinking a little longer about how he should go about getting to you, he decided on the creeper method and without further ado, took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside your house.   
  
Quiet….it was rather quiet in here. It felt lifeless in a way too; not lively and warm like it normally was. Slowly, he checked all the rooms on your bottom floor but you weren't there. He figured at that point that you must be upstairs. Your front door had been unlocked so he knew you were home since you never left it unlocked when you were away.  
  
Heading up the stairs as quietly as possible, he checked several of the rooms upstairs before heading toward your room…that's when he heard something rather strange…it sounded like you…in pain?   
  
Sweden carefully pressed his ear up against your door, trying to figure out exactly what was going on…  
  
"S-stop! Nnnngh! Th-that's too rough…!" Sweden heard you cry.   
  
His eyes widened…no way….you were seeing someone else?   
  
Sweden felt his heart rip in half. He didn't realize he could feel any worse than he had before…but he certainly felt worse now. You were…cheating? Then he heard a second voice; one that was all too familiar.   
  
"Would you stop complaining? Jeez, if you would hold still and quit bitching, maybe I could make it hurt less! Jeez, all I'm doing is squeezing your boobs. I think you're just being a baby about it."   
  
Denmark…you were with Denmark?! Ok…now Sweden was both hurt AND angry. The only person you could have been with that would have made this all hurt worse would have been Tino but that was just fucking impossible because Finland was too sweet.   
  
Sweden wasn't sure if he should just leave or actually go in there and break it up between you two…ugh that was just not in his nature but fuck…he had never been so frustrated in his life….and yet…even though he was angry…hearing Denmark be so bossy and overbearing during your intimacy right now…it hurt his feelings. If he was being too rough with you, he needed to calm down. Sweden couldn't help it…he still loved you. His _____________ should be treated wonderfully…not like that.   
  
This was too much…he had to leave.   
  
"Ow! Denmark! Stop! N-no…I….I don't want to…I can't do this yet…!" you cried.  
  
Sweden froze. You sounded so hurt. Not just physically but emotionally. Almost without thinking, Sweden went back to the door and listened more.   
  
"Damn it ____________!" Denmark growled. "The whole damn reason I had you break up with Sweden was so we could do this! You wanted to protect him from my military and I wanted to make you mine! We had a damn deal! His safety for your virginity!"   
  
Sweden's eyes widened. What….? What deal…? What was he talking about? What was this about protecting him?   
  
"Well I'm sorry I can't just go from dating the love of my life for a year to fucking you in just one week!" you shouted angrily.   
  
Sweden was still trying to take this all in. The love of your life? So that was to say….you were still in love with him?   
  
"I don't give a shit about that _______________! Stop thinking about Sweden and start thinking about me!" Denmark said angrily.   
  
"That's kinda hard to do when kissing you is like kissing a damn octopus, while kissing Sweden is like kissing an angel!" you snarled back.   
  
An octopus? Ugh…sounded unpleasant….hm? His kisses were really that wonderful? Good to know…  
  
"Fine. You know what, just forget it." Denmark grumbled.   
  
Sweden could hear Denmark grabbing a few things; clothes he assumed.   
  
"I'm letting you off now, but listen up. I'm gonna be back later tonight and you're going to become one with me. If you don't cooperate tonight I'll crush Sweden anyway. You understand?" Denmark said coldly.   
  
Sweden was so angry. He didn't know exactly the details of the entire situation but all he knew was that his ________________ was being abused…and it made him furious…  
  
Then what he heard next broke his heart.   
  
"O-ok…." You choked. "I'll d-do it tonight…"   
  
"Good." was all Denmark said.   
  
Sweden could hear Denmark heading for the door. Sweden thought fast and quickly hid nearby, waiting for Denmark to leave. He listened…he could hear Denmark's heavy, confident footsteps heading down the stairs and toward the front door as he laughed lightly.   
  
The minute the front door closed, Denmark's laughter was replaced with your sobbing. It tore Sweden's heart in half. You were crying…you sounded so hurt. That was it. He couldn't take anymore of you being all alone…and so he quietly and calmly opened the door and was immediately greeted with the sight of you sobbing madly into your pillow with a death grip on the sheets.   
  
Wordlessly, Sweden walked over to the bed, sat down on it, and ran a hand over your back lovingly.   
  
You gasped. You didn't have to turn around or hear a voice to know who that was…that touch…that gentleness. That touch that was just right could only be one person…  
  
"B-Berwald?" you whimpered into your pillow.   
  
"______________...." he said quietly, still running a hand up and down your back.   
  
Finally you couldn't stand it anymore; you whipped around in tears and flung your arms around Sweden, sobbing into his strong chest.   
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Sweden!" you cried.   
  
Sweden didn't say a word, but rather just continued to stroke your hair gently, holding you to him protectively. He continued to do so, holding you comfortingly until your sobs died down to small sniffs.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, still stroking your hair.   
  
You wiped your eyes and looked at him. "I….well I…" you began.   
  
"It's ok." Sweden said, still holding you carefully.   
  
You nodded against his chest and took some deep breaths. "Denmark…h-he's expanded his military and has been infiltrating your country…he…he said he wanted me….and that if I didn't become one with him and get rid of you that he would hurt you!" you said, beginning to cry again. "I…I couldn't be selfish and let him hurt you!"   
  
Sweden's eyes softened just a bit, his blue orbs carrying emotional depth and love for you. "______________...." he said, rubbing your back.   
  
How dare he…how dare Denmark do that to you?! But past the anger…Sweden felt sad…  
  
"You were going to do that for me?" Sweden asked.   
  
You nodded sadly. "I…I never want him to hurt you…"  
  
Sweden couldn't believe it. Sure he knew that you loved him but….you were going to give your body to Denmark for his sake?   
  
"_______________...you shouldn't have done that." Sweden said.   
  
"I had to! He would have hurt you! I…" you trailed off. You couldn't think of what else to say. "…what should we do? What should I do…? I have to become one with Denmark or he'll hurt you." You said sadly.   
  
Sweden paused for a bit. There had to be a way around all this. Something that would work for everyone…and then it hit him.   
  
"He can't have you if you're someone else's." Sweden said.   
  
You looked at him confused. "I already told Denmark that I was yours and he didn't listen."   
  
"No. I mean really mine…to become a part of me." Sweden said looking deeply into your eyes.   
  
Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed. Become one…with Sweden? It was true that over the past year you had dated him, you had become more and more interested in him…intimately…but you never acted on it.   
  
"Berwald…I—"  
  
"_____________. I wanted to ask you something." Sweden said, looking into your eyes intensely.   
  
"Y-yes…." You breathed, losing your breath just from staring into his eyes.   
  
You watched as Sweden cautiously reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Your hands immediately flew up to your mouth and tears sprung up into your eyes.   
  
Gently, Sweden opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring you had ever seen in your life. You couldn't believe it…was this really happening or were you just having another one of your dreams?  
  
"Be my wife?" Sweden asked, looking at you with his blue orbs practically swollen with love for you.   
  
You couldn't hold back your tears anymore as you flung your arms around him and smashed your lips against his. "Yes! Yes! Yes I will Berwald!" you cried, burying yourself in his arms. "I will…I love you…." You breathed, finally settling down in his arms.   
  
Sweden gave you the smallest smile and slid the beautiful ring on your finger.   
  
"I love you." Sweden said, kissing the top of your head.   
  
"I love you too Berwald…so much…" you breathed.   
  
But then you frowned. "Denmark is coming back tonight…that's not enough time to get married…"  
  
"I know." Sweden said, looking at you.   
  
After a long pause you held his face. "Berwald…I love you more than anything in the world…I've wanted this for a l-long time actually." You said with rosy cheeks; somewhat embarrassed about admitting you had such thoughts about him. "Berwald…m-make me yours…not just because of Denmark…but because I love you with all my heart."   
  
Sweden's eyes softened as he cupped your cheek. "I love you too, ____________." Sweden said gently before connecting his lips to yours.   
  
You immediately sighed into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. Yes…this was the kiss you loved. It was so perfect; he knew how to do it just right. He didn't kiss to hard or too soft and he seemed to know just how to position his lips upon yours. Nothing at all like that sloppy, octopus kisser you had just minutes before.   
  
You sweetly fiddled with some of his goldenrod hair at the base of his head as you continued to kiss, gradually allowing it to become deeper.   
  
You were surprised when you suddenly felt Sweden's tongue teasing your lips, asking rather politely for entrance which you didn't hesitate to give him.   
  
You let out a small involuntary sound of pleasure when Sweden's tongue carefully slid into your mouth, still acting polite about it. It felt so good though…all of this. Being so close to Sweden, kissing him like this…you wanted to deepen it. Without much more thought, you allowed your tongue to move with Sweden's, caressing, prodding, and tangling with it. Slowly, without either of you even realizing it, your kiss became increasingly passionate as Sweden's hold on you became a bit firmer while you ran your fingers through his hair.   
  
After a while longer, Sweden separated from you and looked at you carefully before reaching for the buttons of his shirt. You blushed; this was really happening. One by one the buttons were popped open until finally it was completely undone and Sweden slid the article off….   
  
Your eyes widened. He was gorgeous…he was so well built…and his skin was smooth and toned…you just wanted to touch him; so without much more hesitation that's what you did. You slowly extended your hands and rested them on top of his strong shoulders before dragging them down his body with care, feeling every ripple, curve, and bump of his strong figure. You smiled a bit when you felt him shiver at your touch.  
  
Looking down at your own shirt, you looked at Sweden. "Do you…want to take it off…?" you asked with pink cheeks.   
  
As an answer, Sweden reached out and gently grasped the bottom of your shirt before looking to you once more for permission. When you gave him a nod of approval, Sweden gingerly brought the material over your head in one clean movement….  
  
You looked down in embarrassment, not used to being seen so exposed.   
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just me." Sweden said, tilting your head up to look at him.   
  
You smiled. "Thank you…"  
  
You closed your eyes both in contentment and to try and regain some composure. You were already starting to feel a bit dizzy between all the new emotions and the heat that was pooling between your legs already.   
  
You gasped from both shock and pleasure when Sweden gently pressed the tips of his fingers into the flesh of your breasts that your bra left uncovered.   
  
"No?" Sweden asked, looking at you with concern.   
  
You shook your head. "I was just surprised…"   
  
Understanding, Sweden once again reached out to touch them but was stopped by you.   
  
"Um…" you said with a blush. "I-it might be easier to touch…if…if it was off…" you said, looking down at your (color) bra. Oh gosh did you feel embarrassed…  
  
"It's ok?" Sweden asked in his deep voice, placing his hands behind your back to grasp the clasp of your bra.   
  
"Yes…" you said finally, brushing your lips against his.   
  
Now having your permission, Sweden gently unclasped your bra and smoothly pulled it away from your body.   
  
He was absolutely amazed….  
  
Sweden had never engaged in anything sexual before and thus had never seen a woman naked, save his wet dreams of you. But this wasn't a dream; this was real.   
  
In the meantime your face was lit up bright red and you bit your lip. You had never exposed yourself to a man like this before and on top of that you were worried about how Sweden would think you looked.   
  
"So…uh…" you began.   
  
"You're beautiful." Sweden said quietly.   
  
"Really?" you asked looking at him.   
  
Sweden nodded and continued to focus on them. They were gorgeous. They weren't too large or too small for your body; they were just right. The way they were placed on your frame...and they were rounded so beautifully. They looked so smooth and soft and then there were those tiny, pert buds in the middle that were just as lovely as the rest of your chest.   
  
"Is it ok to touch?" Sweden asked simply.   
  
You couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit. He just spoke so simply…  
  
You smiled and gave him a nod. "Yes."  
  
Having your consent, Sweden reached out and gently rested his hands against your breasts. You gasped silently and blushed at the pleasant feeling of his strong hands on such an intimate part of you; your breasts fit perfectly in his large hands.  
  
After a moment of simply allowing you to adjust and taking in the soft feel of your skin, Sweden began to lovingly and experimentally roll around the mounds of flesh, kneading them with his fingertips.   
  
"Mmmnn…" you purred quietly; it really did feel good.   
  
Noting your obvious pleasure, Sweden began to tease them a bit differently, now giving them a firm but not painful squeeze while rolling his thumbs over your nipples.   
  
You continued to let out small sighs and soft groans of pleasure...that was until.   
  
"A-ah!" you cried in pleasure, panting a bit.   
  
Sweden had changed his objective, now tenderly kissing your collarbone and tweaking your nipples between his fingers. You could feel the space between your legs dampening already. You'd be lying if you said you had never fantasized about a moment like this with Sweden….and now it was happening.   
  
Now abandoning your sufficiently kissed collarbone, Sweden slowly kissed downward, finally reaching your breasts to plant kisses across them until finally…  
  
"Ahhh!" you cried out, snapping your eyes shut from the pleasure.   
  
Sweden had now latched himself to your right nipple, rolling the bud around with his tongue and sucking at it. Something was different from before though…his kissing was become much more passionate and purposeful. It wasn't necessarily passionate because his methods had changed to sucking; it was more like a new eagerness and deep intent that you could feel in him.   
  
You cried out and moaned more when Sweden added his teeth, giving the rosy bud small nibbles and tugs. God this felt so good. It wasn't at all like when Denmark had played with your breasts; he was rough and greedy. Sweden though…you could feel how much he loved you and it seemed so natural for him to please both of you, not just himself and not just you.   
  
After a while of teasing you that way, Sweden finally pulled back to look at your slightly glossy eyes. You smiled at him.   
  
"F-felt good…" you said somewhat shyly.   
  
You felt your heart melt when Sweden gave you one of his small smiles. But soon his face changed to one of…discomfort? Looking down at his pants you realized why. They definitely did look about three sizes too small for him at this point.  
  
You couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Let me help you with that." You said, reaching for his pants to undo them.   
  
Sweden was rather surprised; though not displeased, he definitely hadn't expected such boldness from you as you tugged down his pants.  
  
Ok…now you felt shy again. Even though he was still wearing underwear, the bulge there looked…well…  
  
You were snapped from your thoughts when Sweden's hands met the button of your pants. He looked at you intently.   
  
"Go ahead…" you said gently yet with encouragement to reassure him you were really ok with it.   
  
And so he did. He rather swiftly unfastened them and pulled them away with a single motion, revealing your only remaining clothing which was now visibly soaked. Apparently he had been doing a good job.   
  
Now there was the question…who first?   
  
After a bit of a pause, you spoke up. "You can take mine off first, Berwald…"   
  
Offering you another one of his sounds of acknowledgement, the tall blonde grasped your remaining clothing and slid it away…..  
  
He sat back to take your full image in. You had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Everything about you was perfect in his eyes.   
  
"You're perfect." Sweden said.   
  
Before you could object to his claim, he pushed his lips against yours this time much more passionately than the first kiss you shared. His tongue immediately wanted access and frankly so did yours, so without any hesitation, you allowed your tongues to go to war and play together.   
  
Sweden ran his hands up and down your body before cautiously yet eagerly slipping one hand between your legs. You immediately elicited a rather loud moan as a rather small bundle of nerves was rubbed.   
  
"B-Berwald!" you panted.   
  
Now THAT turned him on like hell; more than he had been before. You saying his name like that…god he wanted to hear it again.   
  
He began to rub your clit harder and faster and along with that your moans and whimpers of his name increased.   
  
Though he was having quite a bit of fun teasing you that way, he wanted to try something different…  
  
"Ah! Berwald!" you immediately cried, closing your eyes and arching your hips.   
  
Your Swedish lover had now slid a single finger inside your tight, wet opening. Sweden marveled at the feeling a bit. It was slick and muscular and just so hot…  
  
After a bit of initial thought, Sweden began to thrust the single finger in and out of you, immediately drawing mewls of pleasure from you. He experimentally prodded and massaged various parts within you, finding out quickly which parts made you feel best. After a bit longer, he added a second finger which only added to your pleasure…and to the amount of times you cried out his name.   
  
Finally, Sweden slid his fingers out of you, revealing just how wet they had gotten from you. You blushed the deepest shade of red your body would allow when Sweden sucked his fingers clean.   
  
"You taste good." He said, eying you in a way that made your heart race.   
  
But soon your heart started racing for a different reason…  
  
"Do you want me to do it?" Sweden asked, referring to his remaining clothing.   
  
You gave him a tight nod. You really didn't want to look silly when taking them off.   
  
Giving you a curt nod, Sweden hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them off.   
  
Your eyes widened to the size of saucers at what was before you. He was….  
  
"I-it's so big…" you breathed. "W-will it really…" was that thing really going to fit inside you?   
  
You took in a small gasp when Sweden drew you into his arm and stroked your hair soothingly. He didn't say a word but he didn't need to. You finally closed your eyes and snuggled into him, wrapping your arms around him. You just loved him so much…you were going to be just fine with him…  
  
"Berwald…I'm ready." You said, kissing his strong chest.   
  
Sweden nodded and rested you against the mattress, making sure you were comfortable before moving over you.   
  
"You sure?" he asked, preparing to position himself.   
  
"Yes Berwald…I love you so much." You answered.   
  
Sweden then carefully positioned himself at your entrance, simply rubbing its outside with the head of his now aching erection. You moaned and shivered in anticipation; this was what you wanted…to become Sweden's.   
  
Your gentle giant then leaned down and connected his lips with yours lovingly, pouring all of his love and affection for you into the moment before thrusting himself into you fully, burying the entire length of his member inside you.   
  
You almost immediately pulled away from the kiss at the painful intrusion, crying out at the pain it caused. This was not good…you were being stretched to your limit and your virgin walls had been torn.   
  
Sweden felt terrible. He hated seeing you in pain more than anything else. He began to plant small kisses on your face and neck. "Too much?" he asked. Sure he really did want this, but he didn't want to hurt you…if this was going to be too much for you, he wasn't going to put you through it.   
  
"N-no…" you managed. "I just…need you to wait…"   
  
Nodding, Sweden kept you close warmly and protectively, making sure to keep his hips as still as possible.   
  
In the meantime you tried to relax, trying to remember that warm tingling you had felt only moments before…and soon enough that feeling returned except tenfold. Your entire body felt hot and the way your lover was filling you was no longer painful but beautiful and full of pleasure.   
  
"Nnnngh…Berwald…" you moaned in pleasure, arching your hips up into his. "I..I'm ready."   
  
Sweden gave you another smile and kissed you. "I love you ____________."   
  
You smiled and almost felt tears come to your eyes…you were really his now.   
  
After a few moments, Sweden pulled back until only the head of his member was inside you before pushing back forward, immersing himself in you once again. You gasped, already feeling a surge of pleasure shock your system from only the first thrust. Sweden noticed your reaction and decided that it was ok to continue. He repeated the motion again except this time a bit faster and more firmly, making you cry out his name. God…crying out his name like that…  
  
You could see that playful mischievous side of Sweden begging to come out. You could see a passion boiling inside him that he was dying to let out and you knew that because he loved you and wanted to make you comfortable, he was holding back.   
  
"B-Berwald…ah…y-you don't have to hold back anymore…" you panted, grinding your hips into his.   
  
"You sure?" Sweden asked, continuing to move.   
  
"Y-yes! I want it all…!" you whined, wrapping your legs around him.   
  
Something changed. A switch went off inside Sweden somewhere as a playful smirk appeared on his face and he kissed you passionately.  
  
"Berwald!" you cried out around the kiss when your lover began to practically shove you into the mattress, hitting your sensitive spots with every thrust.   
  
It felt so amazing. He was going so hard and fast, hitting you just right each and every time. It wasn't just good for you though, Sweden was losing himself on the inside as well. Moisture began to collect on his body as he groaned at the feeling of being inside you combined with how much he loved you. Your hot core was practically strangling his erection at this point and your juices were slickening his thighs; he knew he couldn't last much longer.   
  
"Aaaahnn!!! Berwald! G-god!" you cried, digging your nails into his shoulder blades.   
  
"So close…" Sweden groaned.   
  
You panted and nodded, your heart racing; you didn't know how much more you could take either.   
  
He was going as fast, hard, and deep as he could…how long had he been waiting for this moment?   
  
Sweden threw his head back, finally finding it impossible to hold back any longer. With one final thrust, he imbedded himself within you and throatily moaned your name before filling you with his thick, hot seed.   
  
You cried out his name along with him, gasping and choking on your own breath as you felt his fluids shoot deep inside you.  
  
Then it was over…you were both spent. It was completely silent now aside from your mingling ragged breathing as you struggled to collect yourselves.   
  
After a bit longer, Sweden pulled out of you with a groan and rested next to you, immediately pulling you against his strong chest and draping the covers over your limp bodies.   
  
You smiled and kissed your lover's chest. "I love you, Berwald…"   
  
"I love you too." Sweden said, pressing his lips to the top of your head while gently stroking your spine. "Tired now?" he asked.   
  
You nodded lazily while closing your eyes. "Yeah…" then your eyes snapped back open. "Denmark! He'll come back home in a few hours! H-he'll find us like this…"   
  
"Then let him." Sweden stated bluntly.   
  
You looked rather shocked. "H-huh?"   
  
"It'll prove you're mine." He explained, kissing your lips.   
  
You giggled. "Too bad I'll be sleeping…I'd love to see the look on his smug little face."   
  
Snuggling closer to Sweden you smiled when you saw the ring on your hand…you were so happy. Warm, safe, and full of happiness, it didn't take you long to drift away in your lover's arms.   
  
Sweden stayed awake a bit longer, caressing your back and watching your beautiful face as you slept. "I love you…" he said one last time before falling asleep as well…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heh…" Denmark laughed to himself as he made his way through your front door. "Tonight's the night. I'm gonna make _____________ mine." He grinned. "Hey ______________! I hope you're ready for me!" he called.   
  
No answer.   
  
"_______________?" Denmark called again.   
  
Still no answer.   
  
He growled. He figured you were only playing with him. He knew where you'd be; up in your room sulking, and so without any more thought, he walked up the stairs and practically flung open the door to your room….he had NOT anticipated the sight before him.   
  
There you were, fast asleep with your naked body pressed up against Sweden's equally bare one. The covers were a mess and so were you. It was rather obvious what had happened between the two of you. Sweden had obviously beaten him to the punch and claimed you.   
  
Completely outraged, Denmark could do nothing but storm out of the house and shouted out in frustration. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This was not how it was supposed to work!" he panted raggedly. "Fine! I'll just destroy Sweden anyway!" he shouted…but then he froze. "But ______________ is a part of Sweden now……and I like _______________.....aaah fuck…." Denmark grumbled.   
  
The blonde glanced up at the second floor window that belonged to you and sighed. "Guess there's nothing I can do now…" he shrugged. "Fucking Sve….he always was trouble…"   
  
Then Denmark smirked. "Well even though this sucks, at least ________________ will be happy…" and with that, he left.  
  
At least Denmark was right about one thing. You truly were happy…happier than you had ever been in your entire lift. The man you had grown in love with was soon to be your husband and you couldn't wait to see what else the future was going to bring…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you liked this work or wanted to read the rest of the story you can go to my dA page here:   
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/


End file.
